Martha's Murky Story
Pre-Case The night fog parted in the first rays of sun, revealing the quiet streets of the City of Shadows. Imagine the townspeople's surprise when they heard the thunder of an explosion, and then the fog returned and completely swallowed the Manor House Gates in broad daylight. How could this happen? Under the Veil of Fog Goal: Unlock the Manor House Gates (1000 coins) Rewards Introduction The mysterious fog that envelopes the City nightly appeared at the Manor House Gate during the day. The Mayor announced that the location has been closed for the sake of the resident's safety and the great medium Martha has become the fog's prisoner. Will we manage to find out why this anomaly happened and what Martha's fate will be? Elusive Changes Goal: Explore the Manor House Gate. Rewards Prisoners of the Fog Goal: Start an Investigation. Open the diary. Rewards Stage 1 It's like a hurricane hit the Manor House Gate. Artifacts and magical reagents are strewn about - there are obvious traces of corruption.... Was this done by the hands of the Mistress of the Manor? Find out why the fog appeared. Evidence as a Gift Goal: Find the Eternal Flower Reward: Bewitching Apple Goal: Find the Bewitching Apple Reward: Looking for Keys Goal: Find Medium's Keys. Explore the Manor House Gate and find 5 Medium Keys. Reward: Anti-Charm Goal: Find the Egg with Needle. Reward: Curse in a Bottle Goal: Find the Witch's Bottle Reward: Purification by Smoke Goal: Find the Bundle of Wormwood. Reward: Amulets of Animosity Goal: Learn what broke Martha's defense. Assemble the "Amulets of Confrontation" collection. Reward: Stage 2 The Mistress is not involved with the fog's appearance in the City. It's possible that its arrival is connected with what happened in the room of Fate. While Martha was performing a seance for Juliette, there was a sudden explosion. what danger lies in Juliette's future and how is it connected with the fog? Goal: Determine the events of the ritual. Soothing Fragrances Goal: Find the Lavender Heart Reward: Tangled-Up Divination Goal: Find the Witch's Ladder Reward: Ifa's Prophecies Goal:. Find the Ifa Tray. Reward: Gifts for the Goddess Goal: Find the Moon Offerings. Reward: Trinity Talisman Goal: Find the Moon Faces Amulet. Reward: Fragments of the Past Goal: Find the Crystal Ball Shards. Assemble the "Ill-Fated Prophecy" collection. Reward: Stage 3 Martha saw an image of the Manor's Mistress in Juliette's future which caused the crystal ball to explode. After the explosion, Martha had no strength left. the evidence points to there having been one other person at the séance. But who was it and why did they come? Goal: Establish the identity of the unnamed guest. Knife Not for Cutting Goal: Find the Knife in the Ground. Reward: Facts About Claws Goal: Find the Scratched Banquette. (Distortions mode) Reward: Silver Evidence Goal: Find the Silver Cups. Reward: Black Marks on a White Shawl Goal: Find the Stained Shawl Reward: Off the Chain Goal: Find the Unfastened Collar Reward: The Huntress Reads the Trail Goal: Find the Werewolf Sign. Assemble the "Creatures from the Fog" collection. Reward: Stage 4 The werewolf that attended the séance took advantage of Martha being weakened by the explosion and stole the powerful artifact that gives her power. What kind of item? We need to examine everything; from the most powerful items that Martha uses in her day-to-day practice, to items from her distant past. Goal: Find out what item boosted Martha's powers. Medium's Pyramid Goal: Find the Energy Pyramid. Reward: Python's Whisper Goal: Find the Snake Cuff. Reward: Granny's Pins Goal: Find the Magical Pins. Reward: Witch's Bracelet Goal: Find the Witch's Rosary. (Distortions) Reward: Child Prodigy Goal: Find the Porcelain Kittens. Reward: Memory's Awakening Goal: Find the Family Cameo. Assemble the "sources of Power" Collection Reward: Stage 5 Martha's memory became clearer and she remembered that she wore a locket around her neck from her sister. That was what the werewolf stole. without the locket, Martha can't blow the fog away and soon it will swallow up the City and all of its residents. How do we get the locket back to Martha? Goal: Return Martha's sister's locket to her. Best Protection Goal: Find the Prayer Ring. Reward: Bait Goal: Find the Wolf's Cross (Distortions mode) Reward: Rowan Protection Goal: Find the Rowan Bracelet Reward: Cunning Move Goal: Find the Wolf's Bane. Reward: More Reliable than Any Weapon Goal: Find the Trap. Reward: Hunting in the Fog Goal: Set the Trap for the werewolf. Assemble the "Closing the Trap" collection. Reward: Post-Case The Huntress managed to catch the werewolf and return Martha's locket. the medium regained her memory and powers. She blew the fog away from the Manor House Gate and restored its protection. Accusations about the Mistress' role in the appearance of the fog are unconfirmed. But new facts are available. Juliette's future is closely tied up with the Mistress and it seems that even Martha doesn't have the power to uncover that secret. What is the Mistress hiding? It's obvious that the werewolves are up to something, otherwise why would they take the risk of stealing such a powerful artifact as Martha's locket? I think we will find out soon. Investigation Reward: Agate Crescent Risky Divination Goal: Predict the Mistress's future. Assemble the "Mage Secrets" Collection. Related Pages * Hidden City Home * Locations * Events * Diary of Investigations * Collections, Main City * Collections, Main City - Misc Category:Main City Cases Category:Event Cases